Et oublier tous les anniversaires
by Eliie Evans
Summary: 3 novembre 1989, il y a Sirius, enchaîné à Azkaban et Walburga, seule, vieillissante et enchaînée à ses souvenirs qui s'effacent doucement. Et puis, entre les deux, un anniversaire. Mais lequel?


_**Et oublier tous les anniversaires…**_

* * *

L'idée donnait du tracas à Walburga depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Alors que Kreattur l'avait aidée à sortir de son lit, elle s'était sentie désorientée. Quel jour était-ce? Pourquoi voyait-elle un ciel si gris alors qu'on était en été?

Elle était descendue lentement, appuyée sur sa canne, pour prendre un déjeuner typiquement anglais comme elle les aimait. Le journal l'attendait comme cela avait été le cas depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait. La date l'avait cependant fait tiquer. _Lundi 3 novembre 1989_. Alors on était déjà l'hiver? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas? Mais déjà cette interrogation indignée laissait la place à autre chose. Cette date, le 3 novembre, c'était une date importante dans sa vie. Elle en était certaine, pensa-t-elle les yeux rivés sur la date imprimée, comme pour la graver dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un trou de mémoire qui allait l'empêcher de savoir. De toute façon, rien ne résistait à Walburga. Les impressions confuses bourdonnaient entre ses tempes, et ce maudit jour qui la rendait folle!

"Kreattur, où est Orion? J'ai une question à lui poser!

\- Maîtresse, le maître est mort depuis des années, vous le savez bien! Lui répondit l'elfe attristé.

\- Ne me parle pas comme cela, serviteur! Je le saurais si mon mari était mort!

\- Que vouliez vous lui demander, maîtresse?

-Je…je… - oui que voulait-elle lui demander? A oui, le journal, la date!

\- Que se passe-t-il le 3 novembre habituellement, Kreattur?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de l'ignoble traître à son sang, de l'irrespectueux fils qui vous a brisé le cœur. N'y pensez pas, ma grande maîtresse!"

Un fils? Elle avait un fils? Le monde lui paraissait si étrange ces derniers temps. Plus rien n'allait droit et Orion qui n'était jamais là, alors qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui! Mais, on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Déjà pour l'éducation des enfants, il ne la soutenait pas dans ses décisions. Il laissait tout passer à leur aîné. Oui, maintenant elle se souvenait d'un bébé aux cheveux noirs. Comment s'appelait-il déjà?

"Il s'appelait Sirius, maîtresse."

Avait-elle parlé tout haut? Ce bébé, ce petit Black, était né un 3 novembre, alors? S'imposa à elle la vision d'une moue agacée sur le visage d'un enfant un peu plus vieux, des cheveux noirs tombant sur la nuque.

"Mais mère, je ne veux pas de ce livre sur les bonnes mœurs sorcières! J'avais demandé un dragon pour mon anniversaire!, récita Walburga , les mots s'échappant de ses lèvres inconsciemment alors qu'elle pensait à l'enfant brun.

-Oh, vous vous rappelez, maîtresse! Oui, maître Sirius était exactement comme cela. Il n'était jamais content. C'était un enfant tellement rebelle. "

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son serviteur paraissait si heureux. On aurait dit qu'elle lui avait fait un immense cadeau en parlant de cet enfant. Un dernier souvenir frappa alors son vieil esprit. Elle se revit écrire une courte missive.

"Il a grandi bien sûr! Maintenant, je suppose que je dois lui envoyer mes vœux par lettre. Kreattur, je veux lui écrire . Que penserait la famille si j'oubliais les convenances les plus élémentaires! Il faut lui fêter son anniversaire!

-Mais maîtresse, il est…

\- Oui?

-Il est loin.

-Peut importe, amènes!"

L'encrier était un peu poussiéreux, il faudrait qu'elle surveille plus Kreattur. Le parchemin velouté n'attendait que sa plume. Mettre quelques mots, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile. Bon anniversaire. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Quelque chose qui finissait en -US. Ah oui, elle se souvenait! Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à signer. Kreattur avait ordre de poster la lettre. Voilà, c'était fait. Mais où était donc passé Orion?

A 500 kms de là, en mer du Nord, dans la prison d'Azcaban, un prisonnier était réveillé par le bruits des pas humains.

"Tiens, Black, courrier pour toi!"

Il attrape la lettre et l'ouvre. Les mots l'atteignent et l'assomment. Sur les bords du papier, toute la déliquescence d'un monde auquel il tente de survivre. Quelques mots terribles, venus d'un passé envahissant la tête de sa mère, sans plus de sens ni de logique.

 _Bon anniversaire Regulus. Ta mère attentionnée._

Il éclate de rire pour ne pas pleurer. Joyeux non-anniversaire, Sirius. Écoute ta mère et souviens toi que tu n'es rien, murmurent les voix qui envahissent sa tête.


End file.
